Rockers & Writers- Complete!
by Froggylover4281
Summary: My version of what happened during Rockers & Writers. One-shot. Has a little bit of Auslly.


**Author's Note: When I first watched Austin & Ally, my mind wandered off a little bit… which led to my view on Rockers & Writers. This is a one-shot FanFic, I don't own Austin and Ally, and I don't own Double Take, sang by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon in episode 1.**

Ally stood behind the counter of the Sonic Boom, watching costumers walk in and out of the music store. She grinned as her best friend, Trish, walked through the doors. "Guess who got a job at cupcake city?" the Latino asked. "Sorry, Trish, but there's no eating in the store," Ally complained. "But I do love cupcakes. Gimme that!" The brunette grabbed the frosting-covered cupcake and shoved it into her mouth. "Yeah, they give us all the rejects," Trish informed her. "That one, I dropped on the floor." Ally let out a moan and turned around, letting the cupcake fall. "That's what I get for breaking the rules," Ally said. "Hey, do you want to go to a movie on Saturday?" As she turned around, an old lady grinned widely at her. "I would love to!" the elderly woman said. "Great, b-because you're just the person I was asking!" she sputtered, confused. "It's a date!" the lady confirmed, then started to walk out of the store. "Now, wait, lady I've never met!" Ally called. When Trish walked back to her, Ally asked, "Trish! Where were you?" Trish shrugged. "I got a phone call," she answered. "It was from work. Apparently, 'being there' is part of the job." Trish walked out.  
>"Guess who found thirty-seven more cents?" Ally's dad, Mr. Dawson, said, as he walked past his daughter. "Dad, stop taking money out of the mall fountain!" Ally scolded him. "Those are people's wishes!"<br>"Yeah, well my wish came true today," Mr. Dawson said, jingling the coins around in his hand. "I got thirty-seven more cents." Ally rolled her eyes. "And speaking of wishes, is there any way I can get a piano in the practice room?" Ally asked. "The one up there is older than the lady I'm dating on Saturday." Her dad stared at her, confused. "It's a long story," Ally explained. Mr. Dawson looked sadly at his daughter. "Sweetie, the chances of you making it in the music biz is like a bazillion to one," he said. "Come here." They did their little handshake. "Boom." Ally's dad walked up the stairs.  
>Ally winced as a teen-aged boy with messy blond hair started playing the drums with what looked like corn dogs. Ally ran up to him and whistled in his ear. "Hey!" she yelled. "Did you not see the 'Please Do Not Play The Drums' sign?" The redheaded boy next to him turned his video camera so it was facing the sign. "I'll handle this, Austin," the redhead said. "Ma'am! We are conducting a music video; I am the director, although I prefer the term 'film maker.'" He tossed the camera into the air as if he were going to catch it, but instead he accidentally dropped it on the floor and it cracked. Ally chuckled as the boy, Dez, picked up the camera and yelled, "Cut!"<br>"We're going to need lots of instruments," Austin said to Ally, gesturing to the piano and guitars. "I can play anything. Piano, guitar, I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet." He grabbed two trumpets from a shelf, put one in front of the other, and played a short piece. The customers around him clapped. Even Ally smiled a bit. "And I can play a harmonica through a sousaphone," Dez boasted. He stuck a harmonica inside a sousaphone and blew. The harmonica flew out and landed in an old lady's throat. It happened to be the same old lady that Ally was dating on Saturday. She made a few gagging noises and Dez ran over to help her.  
>"Here's the thing," Austin said, leading Ally behind the counter. "You don't have any money," Ally finished for him. Austin nodded. "How about this- I pay you back when I get rich and famous?" Ally turned around. "No." Then she heard a cough, and dentures flew on top of the table, a harmonica in between the rows of teeth. Ally looked at it, disgusted. She placed it inside Austin's hand.<p>

"They wanna know, know know, your name, name, name," Ally was singing in the practice room, playing the piano along with it. "They want the girl, girl, girl, with game, game, game. And when they look, look, look, your way, way, way, you gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take." She stood up when she realized Austin was standing right next to her. "Aack!" she yelled. "This is my private practice room. Did you not see the 'KEEP OUT' sign? How long have you been standing there?"  
>I wanted to know if I could get a discount on this harmonica," Austin said, showing her a harmonica. "You know, since it's been in the old lady?" Then he stared at the piano. "You know, I liked that song," he told her. "But if you want to make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up a little bit. They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name. They want the girl, girl, girl, with game, game, game. And when they look, look, look, your way, way, way, you gotta make, make, make 'em do a double take." He blew a few notes on the harmonica. "Cool, there's still some old lady spit in here," Austin said excitedly. He turned the instrument over and blew on it again, causing the spit to fly on Ally's face. She looked at him, disgusted. "Just... Get out," she sighed, pushing him out the door. "And in the future, please obey signs!" She slammed the door. Austin blew a few notes from behind it. Ally slammed her boot against the door.<p>

"Guess who got a job at... The Magic Store?" Trish waved her hand and smoke fell upon some customers sitting comfortably on some pillows. They shrieked in surprise. "What happened to your job at Cupcake City?" Ally asked her. "Apparently, being a bad employee grounds for termination," she replied, shrugging. "Isn't that shocking?" She put emphasis on the word "shocking" and touched Ally's shoulder with her index finger. Ally felt a jolt of electricity flow through her body. "Magic shock finger," Trish said, holding up her finger. "Ooh, I better go... I started my five-minute break two hours ago." Ally snorted. Typical Trish. As she walked out, Trish sang, "They wanna know, know, know, you name, name, name." Ally turned sharply. "Trish, where did you hear that song?" Ally demanded. Trish ran over. "It's all over the Internet!" Trish cried. "The Internet?" Ally cried in despair. "You know, that place people go to look at things in shock," Trish explained. "I know what the Internet is!" Ally yelled. "You seriously haven't seen this video?" Trish asked. Ally shook her head. Trish pulled out her phone.

On the screen was Austin. Austin Moon. Singing. Singing her song.

_Flip a switch  
>Turn on the lightnin'<em>

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song,_

_Girl, you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make) make, (make) make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take  
><em>  
>What up!<p>

Ally gasped in shock. "He stole my song!" Ally yelled. "Yeah, get mad," Trish told her. "Get really mad!" Ally nodded, then swiped Trish's phone. She pressed a few buttons, and then said, "Allycat88 DOESN'T like this video!" she yelled. "Take that, Austin!" Trish rolled her eyes. "Yeah, be careful before you type in a frowny face and really hurt his feelings," Trish said sarcastically. She watched as Ally switched the TV on and watched how Austin was getting interviewed. "I didn't think of it over one night," Austin explained to an Asian woman. "It was more like over..." Austin enjoyed a pause. "Two nights."  
>"How did you come up with this song?"<br>"Just came to me. What up, Dez?"

"Tell him that he stole your song!" Trish said. Ally nodded. "Okay, I will," she said. "We just need to find out where he lives."  
>"The Internet," Trish replied quickly.<br>"Huh?"  
>"You know, that place people go to look at things in shock..."<br>"I know what the Internet is!"  
>"Let's go!"<p>

"It's Ally from the music store," Dez said, opening Austin's bedroom door wide. He walked over to Austin, grabbed the sweaty headband off of his head, and squirted the sweat into a bottle. Ally walked in. "Austin, you stole my- what are you doing?" She looked at Dez, who was still squeezing the headband. "We thought that if Austin was famous," Dez said, "people would want to buy some Austin merchandise."  
>"Look at what we've come up with!"<br>"Austin lunchbox, Austin peanut butter, chunky or smooth, Austin pillow, and Austin cologne."  
>"The key ingredient is my sweat," Austin said proudly.<br>"Would you like to try some?" Dez offered, and sprayed some on Trish's face. Trish glared at him. "I don't like you," she said, shocking him with her magic shock finger. "A magic shock finger!" Dez said, impressed. "Me likey." Trish rolled her eyes. "Look, Austin, you stole my song," Ally said, prodding his chest with her index finger. "You have to tell them the truth. You have to tell them that you stole my song." Austin looked at her, hurt. "Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?" he asked her. "Are you really that selfish?" Ally was taken aback by the hideous remark. "And judging by that ridiculous comment, I'm assuming you're really not going to do something about it?" Austin thought for a moment, then walked over to his closet. "So, will you tell them?" Ally asked. Austin shook his head. "How about I make it up to you?" he asked. He pulled out a large figurine from the closet. "How about a life-size chocolate Austin?" Ally stomped out of the room. Trish walked over to Austin. "Is that milk or dark chocolate?" she asked. "Trish!" Ally yelled.

"And next on The Helen Show..." a blond woman said, dancing around on the stage. "Overnight Internet sensation, Austin Moon!" The song-stealing boy walked onstage and grinned at Helen. He would be performing the song, Double Take, to a live audience.

_Flip a switch  
>Turn on the lightnin'<em>

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song,_

_Girl, you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make) make, (make) make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_What up!_

Helen gestured for Austin to sit in the big red chair across from her. "So," Helen asked. "Do you have any more original songs?" Austin nodded. "Oh, yeah, tons," he lied. "Do you think you can bring one in, maybe tomorrow?" Helen asked. He gulped. "T-tomorrow?" he asked. "Tomorrow," Helen repeated. "Um, sure!" he replied. "Okay, Austin Moon, see you tomorrow!"

Ally was watching the show on the television outside of the stage. She was trying to crash Austin's interview and tell the world the truth, but she had gotten there too late and besides, her stage fright would've made it impossible anyways. She groaned.

"Ally," Austin said later that day. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your song." Ally paused from the top of the stairs and stared at Austin, Hirt evident in her eyes. "I need another song," Austin told her. Ally shook her head. "Sorry," she told him. "I can't help you." Austin frowned. "My dad said that the chances of making it in the music biz was a bazillion to one," Austin told her. "I just wanted to prove him wrong." Austin crossed the room and headed for the exit. Ally hated the look on his face- depression. "My dad said the exact same thing to me," she told him. "You know what my dad said to me?" Dez asked. "Dez! Stop texting the dog!"  
>"Wait," she said softly, causing Austin to turn around. "I'll help you."<p>

"So," Austin said, scooting off the piano bench. "Write a song." Ally smiled at him. "Austin, I'm sorry, but I can't just whip up a masterpiece in less than five minutes." Austin shrugged. "Well, then what do you usually do?" he asked her. "There isn't a usually," Ally answered. "Sometimes I think of a catchy tune. Sometimes I think of a lyric and write it down. You can't just expect lyrics to flow out of me like a river after a rain of tears! Ooh, that one's good!" She ran across the room to write the lyric down in her leather-bound songbook. "Well, then let's see what you've written in there," Austin suggested. He and Ally flipped through the pages. "These are too depressing," he said after a while. "I need something fun, energetic!" Ally nodded and chewed a little bit of her hair. Austin pulled it out of her mouth and tucked it behind her ear. Ally felt her cheeks burning. She watched Austin leaning forward, then turned her head before his lips reached hers. "Um," she thought. "Theme..." But after ten minutes, and she still couldn't think of one, she finally said, "You know what? I give up!"

"Ally, you just weren't in the creative mood," Austin told her. "You need to get funned up!" Ally smiled as Austin turned on sime disco lights and played some rock music. He snapped, and Trish and Dez danced down the stairs, dressed in black. Ally laughed. Austin started dancing. Ally stood there, watching. "Come on, Ally," Austin practically begged. "You need to dance too!" Ally nodded, then gave a performance of the worst dance moves ever seen. Austin, Trish, and Dez stood there, staring at her. Ally blushed. Austin grabbed her hands and spun her around a few times, then pulled her close to him. Their chests were barely touching. Ally could see Austin leaning down, and their lips met. "I think I'm funned up!" Ally said, pulling away. "Let's write a song!"  
>Austin and Ally played an octave away from each other on the piano. As they both reached for the same C at the same time, their hands collided. Austin and Ally both smiled at each other, and leaned forward...<br>"Why do we keep on dong that?" Ally asked him. Austin shrugged.  
>Ally was asleep on the piano, and Austin had gotten ahold of Trish's magic shock finger. He tapped Ally on the shoulder, and, with a jolt, she woke up.<br>Austin was asleep on the Sonic Boom's counter. Ally grabbed some cymbals and smashed them together, causing Austin's eyelids to immediately snap open.

"We did it!" the duo cried in the morning. Austin rubbed his eyes. "I had my doubts," he said. Ally smiled.  
>"Congratulations!" Trish yelled, walking in with Dez. They each held a ceramic mug. "We got you this," Trish said. Ally read aloud from the mug. "Congratulations! We knew you could do it!" the mug read. "Thanks, Trish!" Ally said. "We also got you this one!" Dez said, giving them another mug. This time the mug read: "Sorry, you failed! You did your best!"<br>Ally stared at Dez confused. "We got you an extra, just in case," Trish said, laughing. Then she glared at Dez. "But Dez wasn't supposed to show you that one..." Dez gulped. "You should hurry up," Ally advised Austin. "After all, the Helen Show's on in three hours!" Austin grinned at Ally. "No, we should hurry up," he replied. "W-we?" Ally stammered. Austin nodded. "I wouldn't have made it without you," he said. Ally blushed. "Sorry, Austin," she told him. "You know I have stage fright!"

"Ally!" Austin hissed to Ally from backstage. "The piano player's sick. You have to play piano!" Ally looked at him, trying her best not to freak out. "Austin-" she started. Austin put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry about that. I have a plan."

"See?" Austin told Ally. "The audience won't even know you're here." Ally stared at Austin with her big, brown eyes. "I'm really trying not to freak out in here," she told him. "It's okay," he assured her.

"Hi, everybody!" Austin Moon said, walking out onstage. The audience clapped and cheered. "I'm going to be performing a new song, called Break Down the Walls. It was made by my good friend, Ally Dawson. And... She kind of wrote my first sing, too. Ladies and gentlemen, the one and only Ally Dawson!" He gestured toward the curtain and let it fall. Ally looked at him, mortified. "Austin!" she shrieked, putting a drum over her head. She crawled around on all fours, knocking down a pole which knocked down a... Yeah, let's just say that she totally destroyed the Helen Show stage.

The next day, Ally walked into the practice room. It looked like it had been given a whole makeover. Ally let her jaw drop in surprise. "Hey!" Austin said, jumping out from behind a couch. Ally smiled at him. "What did you do to the practice room?" she asked. Austin smiled at her. "Well, dice I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here-" Ally cut him off. "We?" she asked. Austin nodded. "Ally, would you like to be my partner?" he asked. "Let's see," Ally said, thoughtfully. "No." Austin stared at her with puppy-dog eyes, causing her to laugh. "Please," he begged. "I mean, you're a songwriter with stage fright. I'm a singer who loves being onstage! We're a perfect match!" Ally smiled and hugged him. "Of course I will," Ally replied. Austin danced around a little bit, then pulled out his phone. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "I have the second most viewed video!" Ally stared at him. "Which one is the first most viewed?" she asked. "You barfing on Helen!" he exclaimed. "You're famous! And it's all thanks to me..." Ally buried her face in his chest. Dez tried to give Trish a high-five. Trish fake-smiled at him and walked over to the Aistin foam-spitter. She pressed down on it and foam sprayed all over Dez. Austin jumped in, too. Even Ally did, eventually. They were all getting sprayed with foam and having fun. Austin grabbed Ally by the shoulders. She blushed as they both leaned forward and their lips met. Then he pulled her back in the foam and they jumped around happily ever after.

**Author's Note: Yep… so, that was my view on Rockers & Writers… I had to watch it like 10 times to actually understand hat was happening… he he he.**

**~Christi (Froggylover4281)**


End file.
